User talk:Wagnike2
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Any of our sysops will be happy to help you. Please ask MarioGalaxy2433g5 or Count Caterpie if you have any questions. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Images Thanks for your contributions to our screenshot galleries. Its much appreciated. - Count Caterpie 06:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I don't wanna seem nitpicky at all.... But in your recent contributions, some of the edits could've been made in bulk. Since it just makes it hard for people to see their last edits. Thanks. --'BassJapas' 20:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I am well aware of that. But most things can, and should be done in bulk. Not to mention the whole spamming of the recent changes. --'BassJapas' 20:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Basically all the edits to one page that you don't do in one edit. And I'm not against you editing here. I'm against not being able to see all the edits from when I logged off last night. Have a looksie at my screen. It's quite full with your edits. --'BassJapas' 20:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::First off, it is quite rude to tell someone what their desires are. I do not have desires to micromanage this wiki, I have desires to actually fix it. Sorry if I want to actually keep an eye out on a wiki. Sorry if I actually do have to sleep and go to school and can't watch over the wiki as much as I'd like. I'd just like to be able to see what has happened since my last edit. --'BassJapas' 20:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I never said you were "violating things". I'm just saying you should get some courtesy for other users. Aye perkele... --'BassJapas' 20:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm saying you edit too much on one page. I could care less if you edit a bunch on other pages. But if there's three edits to one page that can be made in bulk. I understand if you catch something you've forgotten, but to make a bunch of edits on one page when only one is needed. Now I'm done with this conversation, because it is clearly getting no where. --'BassJapas' 21:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Vote Re: Sure! I don't see a problem with that. Is there a catch or do I need to do something? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Videos Sure. What difference does it make? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC)